Roxas the mixed Angel
by bunbunbunnygirl
Summary: Roxas Strife is the guy all the girls wish for. Smart, handsome and silent. So when he arrives at Sora's high school, the boy thinks an angel had come to meet him. Turns out, Roxas is the complete opposite of what you call an angel.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas the mixed angel

Chapter 1 Roxas the new kid

"S-Sora slow down!" A teen with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes shouted as he was dragged along the sidewalk by a boy with cinnamon spiky locks that pointed in all directions. The boy named Sora didn't look as old as the teen he was dragging behind him, only about 16.

"Oh Riku stop complaining! We're 5 minutes late for it! I cant afford to miss this!" Sora shouted to the boy named Riku and ran even faster down the road. They cut the corner, almost ran over a dog and jumped over countless bumps in the road. Well, only Sora did and Riku took the hits.

Sora's deep blue eyes then caught sight of a small light blue cart getting ready to leave the spot where he sold the treats. "Wait!"

The cart came to a stop at the word Sora shouted. The two high school boys gasped for breath as Sora stopped the path for the cart. "I'm sorry I'm late! Please do you have two more?" The spiky haired boy pleaded. Riku rolled his eyes. The woman behind the cart warmly smiled at her best customer, held up two treats and traded them for munny. Sora shouted in glee as he tore open the white wrapper and shoved the frozen treat in his mouth.

"Mmmm, Sea salt ice cream is the best when you just got a bed grade on a test!" Sora smiled like a complete idiot. Riku rolled his eyes once again and ate the treat that was given to him. Sora and Riku went to an ordinary high school, with ordinary students and ordinary boring teachers. There was nothing really all that interesting about their lives other than they had ice cream all the time.

"Sora!" A girly voice yelled behind him. Before the teen could see who it was, whoever it was had already glomped him to the ground. "K-Kairi get off I cant breath!" Sora wheezed and calmed when she giggled and get off. Like them, she was also holding an ice cream.

"So…are you ready for tomorrow?" Kairi eagerly asked them. Sora shrugged. Something about tomorrow just made him actually look foreword to go to that awful boring place they called school. But he didn't know what. The sun was slowly setting behind them. Kairi giggled once again and smiled. Sora munched on his treat and then threw the stick away in the trash.

"Well I better be going guys, see you!" Sora cried out to his best friends and ran inside his house. His mother waved hi to him though the kitchen doors. He waved back, scattered upstairs and shut the door to his room. Now, Sora wasn't the neatest person in the world… he was the most dirtiest.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, books scattered across the floor and the bed a crumbled mess. The boy kicked off his shoes, threw his book bag against the wall, scrabbled into his bed and fell sound asleep.

~ Awful dreams, Happy nightmares ~

Now, Sora wasn't exactly one of your average teenage boys who when to school and then got a job and lived happily ever after. There was only one thing different about him from the rest of the world. He had real life nightmares.

His nightmares were real. They came to life once he had fallen asleep. Sora didn't know where he got them from, he just was born with them.

Tonight's nightmare started with a jail break. He was running down the cold, wet lawn away from the towering building with bright white lights and large guard dogs that looked like they could rip your limbs off in one pull. He wore an orange uniform that other jail birds wore but under, he had his regular clothes.

Sora didn't know how this dream started but he found himself breaking out of prison and escaping it cold clutches. He leaped onto the raggedy old fence and climbed up all the way to the top but was stopped by the shiny silver barbed wires that spiraled around the tops of the chain fence. In order to survive and wake up, He told himself, Is to endure this and take the pain.

So Sora took a deep breath, and griped the razor sharp wire in his hands and leaped over the fence. The wire tore though his skin and poured crimson out of the large wounds. He gasped for breath, took a look at his wounds and ran into the forest, out of the light and into the dark. Right now, you would think he was home free. But you are completely wrong.

Soon, gun shots could be heard and the loud growls and barks of the large dogs eachoed in the dark woods. Sora, taking short quick breaths, ran behind a tree and waited. These nightmares always try to harm his body in a way. They always tried to kill him.

Suddenly, a dog barked and leaped at him though the bush he was hidden in. Sora threw his arms up and pushed the dog off of him, the other dog he kicked out of the way and ran deeper into the large endless forest. The police ran after him. The bullets sped past his body, one almost cutting his cheek.

This will be over in three...

The dogs were now loose and gaining fast on his tracks. The bullets grew more powerful and more sped past him.

Two…

The dogs growled and showed their long white fangs. Suddenly one caught his pants with its long teeth and made him trip. He landed with a loud thud and the dogs leapt on top of him. They bit and snarled and spit all over his body. And Sora could only helplessly kick them away and block his arms above his chest and head.

One…

Sora weakly smiled and waved goodbye at the police as they arrived and pointed a gun to his head.

BRRRRRINGGGGGG!

Sora shot up from his sweaty bed and smiled at his alarm clock, which had saved him. He sighed and clicked it off. The one advantage he had when he had those nightmares, was his alarm clock. He always had set it to 6 am because it was the time you were allowed to wake up. The 16 year old stood up, stretched and yawned until pain shot up from his hands to his arms then to his brain. He hissed quietly to himself and remembered the wounds on his hands from the barbed wire.

"Damn, mom's gonna freak…" Sora mumbled to himself as he wrapped them up with the bandages he kept in his drawers just in case. He got ready for school in his uniform, brushed his teeth, combed his spiky locks and added gel to them, grabbed his book bag and ran into the kitchen where breakfast awaits.

His mother smiled at him, set down a plate of eggs and toast but then frowned at the bandages around his hands. "What trouble did you get into this time?" She asked as she poured a glass of orange juice for him. Sora only shrugged and ate. "Skateboarding accident." He answered though the mouthful of eggs. Sora's mother sighed. "Be more careful next time."

Sora nodded, put his plate in the sink and ran off to school. The sky was clear and sunny this morning and the warm spring breeze blasted though the beach. Oh yeah, he forgot to mention he lived in Destiny Islands. Soon, he met up with Riku and Kairi. They didn't even know about the real life nightmares he had. Riku took one look at his wounds with his aquamarine eyes and sighed.

"Skateboarding accident?"

"Skateboarding accident." Sora confirmed and smiled. Kairi giggled and they all talked and talked as they walked to school.

~ Destiny high school ~

"So you guys wanna hang out at the beach after school today? It is Friday anyway." Sora asked his best friends. They both smiled and nodded. It's been a routine every Friday that they would go to the beach after school and play childish games for once. It's been that way since kindergarten. Finally, they arrived at the large high school where crowds of boys and girls talked and talked, waiting for the first bell to ring.

"Hey, did you know there's going to be this new kid coming here today?"

"He's from Twilight town and they say he's super smart! All of his classes are in the advanced category!"

"They say he's really weird too. He's quiet and doesn't speak to anyone unless if it's the teacher."

The subject most popular today is the new kid. Sora didn't know who this new kid was besides the kid is a boy, super smart and quiet. He wanted to know more. Riku eyed him as they walked. "Sora? Are you listening in to the subject but the new kid?" Sora nodded at the blunt question and tried to listen for new news. But everything was the same fact over and over again.

"Come on Sora!" Kairi snapped him out of those thoughts. Sora blinked and looked at her. Everybody was already rushing inside the school. "Oh." Sora mumbled and walked to his light blue locker. Remember the part about Sora being the most dirtiest boy in the whole world? Well, that statement goes to the school to. When he ripped open the door to his locker, old test papers, failing math sheets spilled out onto the floor.

Suddenly, the whole hallway exploded with whispers, sighs and squeals of love sick girls and more whispers as everybody stood to the side to let the new kid though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Roxas the smarty pants

Then, out of the blue, students backed up into their lockers to make way for the new kid walking down the hall. The hallway exploded with whispers, squeals and blushes. Sora just watched silently by himself. The new kid had dirty blond cowlicks and deep icy eyes that were as cold as a blizzard. In between his two pink lips was a small lollipop which Sora thought, was bubblegum flavored. He wore a black coat with a large hood over his head that had two large cat ears sticking up on them. He wore jeans with rips and tears in them and a black and white checkered belt hanging down his waist.

But the most interesting thing about the boy, Sora thought, was his silver necklace around his neck. It wasn't a necklace he had seen before hanging on other people's necks. It was a jagged x shape that hung around a large silver chain. Looking at his necklace made Sora touch his. Sora's was a small crown and a large chain hanging around it too. As the boy pasted him, they made eye contact. And Sora's world went in slow motion.

The boy looked at him though the darkness in his hood and pasted by. Sora looked back and continued touching the crown around his neck. A flood of calmness and relief filled his insides almost drunkenly. Sora swallowed the large lump in his throat and walked to history class.

~ History ~

When Sora arrived, he noticed the room was unusually quiet. He raised an eyebrow and carefully walked into the classroom. People around him only sat in their desks, not whispering to each other liked they used to. It seemed something was looking at them but they weren't sure what. Sora swallowed again and softly sat down in the back of the room.

Suddenly, the loud bell rang, making Sora almost leap out of his skin and scream. The students were now even quieter then before as the teacher walked inside. "Good morning class." Mr. Ansom said and opened a large book. He set it out in front of him with a loud thump! "Today, a new student will be joining us. Roxas Strife."

Sora watched as the door knob to his classroom door slowly turned, clicked and creaked open. The sound of the new kid's shoes seemed like the only sound in the world to Sora now. Roxas carefully walked to the teacher's desk and lifted a hand up to his hood. Finally after what seemed like hours, Roxas slid his hood off and shook his cowlicks around. Sora's heart thumped as he saw those icy eyes again. They looked at him and looked away as quickly as the eye contact came. "Hi." Roxas mumbled softly and without even waiting for the teacher to speak, he went to the back of the row and sat. Sora couldn't help but stare. Roxas, Sora thought his name was, was sitting upright and listening carefully to the teacher, pencil ready and fresh new notebook paper out to take notes.

While Mr. Ansom went on and on about how the British threatened to take over the USA, Sora was mindlessly staring at the blond like he was an angel. And the angel was viciously scribbling down whatever the teacher said that was important.

And the first time ever, Sora did think that an angel had come to him. Suddenly after a few hours of staring which seemed like minutes, the bell rang signaling the next class. Students quickly scooped up their books and other school things and scrabbled out of the room, leaving Sora to watch Roxas slowly gather his things.

"You know it's impolite to stare right?" Roxas's voice suddenly rang in his ears. Sora blinked snapping out of his thoughts and looked into the icy blue eyes that belonged to Roxas. It took a moment to realize Roxas was talking to him. "Oh! Uh, yeah sorry." Sora apologized and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Roxas only remained silent and looked at him before putting his things into his arms and turning his back on him.

"You're going to be late for your next class if you don't hurry up." Was all Roxas said before he left the room and vanished into the large crowd of kids away from Sora's vision. Sora cursed himself, scrabbled to stand up, collect his things and run to his second class which was science.

~ Lunch ~

Sora's classes didn't go so well after Roxas arrived to two of them. He didn't pay much attention to them as usual but with Roxas around, it was an even bigger distraction for him. Sora paid for his lunch and got out of line, scanning the large café to find his best friends and maybe Roxas if he got lucky. "Sora!" Kairi waved at him though the crowds. Riku was sitting next to her frowning as he read a large, fat book. Sora traveled to them and smiled as he sat down. "Anything interesting happen today?" Sora asked them as he munched on his food.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. The new kid walked into my computer class today and he was a total wiz with it! He's so awesome with technology!" Kairi shouted and bit into her large red apple. Sora smiled at the thought of Roxas being one of those smart boys and both kids turned to Riku who blinked. "W-Well…he did come into math today…and he did solve the math problem I was stick on for weeks...in under 5 minutes…" Riku mumbled though his pizza. The brunette blinked. They did say Roxas had all his classes in the advanced right? "Riku, Kairi." Both turned to look at him.

"What are your advanced classes?"

"Math."

"Computers." Sora added the fact to his mind. There was only two classes left before it was time to go home. On Sora's list it was art and then reading. As he threw away his trash, he caught a small glimpse of Roxas nibbling on a piece of cake and reading a fat novel. Sora tilted his head to the side as he read the cover. Romeo and Juliet. Then the bell rang and Sora was pushed out of the lunch room away from the silent blond.

~ Art ~

When Sora arrived in art, the room was much warmer than usual. He smiled and sat down in his usual seat which was across from Namine, the artist. She was a quiet and shy kind of girl who only spoke when spoken to or if she had a question for the teacher which was rare. Sora waved and she waved back. Suddenly, the thought came to him. Would he see Roxas here too? It was his advance class next to history. Suddenly Sora's prediction was correct as Roxas silently walked inside munching on a chocolate chip cookie. He sat down across the room and looked at Sora who looked back, a faint pink blush flodding his cheeks.

There was one thing Sora knew about Roxas already. And it was that he never ever smiled.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Roxas the novel lover

~ To think to think, to ponder to ponder but I still never get my work done ~ Kuroshitsuji manga

-After school-

Roxas sat at the last table in the library. Alone, and hidden behind thousands of bookshelves. He was silent and the only sound around him was his finger turning the pages of his big and fat novel. And there was no trace of a single emotion on his pale face. He sucked on his small bubblegum lollipop and flipped to the next page, which was page 2013. Only 16 more chapters to go.

"Hey…Roxas?" The blond looked up. It was a boy with cinnamon colored locks that was spiked in all directions and deep ocean blue eyes that was flooded with calmness. Like the ocean at night. The boy blinked at him and rubbed the back of his neck. "W-What are you doing all the way back here?" Roxas blinked at the dumb question and took the sweet out of his mouth in between his fingers.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered coldly and put the lolipop back in his mouth. The boy, whoever the heck he was, chuckled to himself and sat down in front of Roxas who looked up at him though his book. "Maybe, we didn't quite met properly. My name's Sora. Sora leonheart." The boy named Sora said and held out his hand. Roxas eyed the hand and slowly gripped it. "Roxas. Roxas Strife." Then the blond let go and went back to his oh so fat novel.

The boy named Sora frowned at the quick touch but then sat back down in his seat in front of Roxas and looked at the hand he shook his hand with. It felt so cold, his touch. And Sora loved it. I'm never washing this hand ever again, Sora thought and then looked back up at Roxas or his blond angel he liked to call him now, and examined him quietly. Roxas was deep into his novel, the white semi ripped up lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth. His icy blue eyes were scanning each word, each sentence, each paragraph carefully before turning the page and repeating. Sora found himself staring.

"You know, you really shouldn't stare at people." Roxas scattered his thoughts like glass. Sora blinked and blushed with embarrassment. The blond was looking dead at him, glaring and twirling the old lollipop stick around his fingers, the treat on top, gone. "S-Sorry!" The brunette apologized. Roxas only chuckled and leaned back into his chair. Then, a small caramel flavored loli landed on Sora's lap. He looked up. Roxas was unwrapping another loli, bubblegum flavored. "Well, are you gonna eat it, or not? If your not hand it back over." The blond coldly stated and held out his hand. Sora quickly unwrapped it and slid the treat into his mouth. Roxas set his feet on top of the table and smirked. "If you have an upcoming French test then I suggest you study." The blond sweetly stated in his cold personality and went back to his novel. The brunette blinked.

"H-How did you know?"

"Well, exhibit A your book bag is vomiting up all your things onto the floor," He pointed to the waterfall of things that were pouring out from the bag.

"Exhibit B, if you're not staring at me 99.9% of the time then your nervously looking at the French books that in behind me." Roxas pointed to the shelf behind him that was stacked with French books and words with his pink lollipop and put it back in his mouth. Never before had Sora seen anybody so talented and smart. It made his large heart thump violently against his chest even more. But at the same time, he didn't want to study. He wanted to go home, kick off his shoes and play modern warfare 2 and beat the crap out of people online. But at the same time, Roxas was looking at him dead in the eye and waiting for him to start studying. "Well what are you waiting for?" His words dripping with venom, Sora shot up quickly grabbed a French book and quickly sat back down.

Roxas sighed and went back to his mystery novel. The other 16 year old boy looked blankly at the French book and opened to the first page. And that is were he stayed for most of the time before the sun started to set. "Well, it's getting late." The blond angel harshly said and slammed his novel closed. It echoed though the dark library. Sora yawned, stood up and packed all of his things. The teens walked outside into the orange, red and pink painted world. Sora started to walk the other way until Roxas called out to him. "Sora."

He turned around. "You're going to spend tomorrow with me at my house for your French test on Tuesday. If your not there by 3 pm, then I'll just have to drag you there with me." The blond threatened with a hard expression and walked the opposite path of where Sora was heading. The brunette groaned and walked the other way back home to his brother's house. He'll just call mom to tell him.

~ Angel's way ~

Yes, that's what it really is called, the street name of where Sora lived. It was a really nice place to live it where it's sunny in the day and nice and quiet and night. He opened the door to his brother's house and kicked off his school shoes. His brother Leon looked at him and frowned. "I'm a babysitting tonight again?" Sora glared at his words but shook them off. His brother did look like him in a lot of ways, blue eyes and brown hair and all. Sora smiled and hugged him while the older one ruffled his spiky locks.

"Do you have anything to eat?" He asked as he opened the fridge. Being a guy was really a curse. You're basically hungry all the time so every time he came over to his brother's house he wanted to eat every chance he got. Leon nodded. "I'll make you something if you like." There was one major thing Sora didn't have that his brother did; and that was cooking skills. The 16 year old couldn't even toast a poptart.

While he brother was cooking, Sora gleefully watched and licked his lips. The smell of food was getting to him. They liked to hang out every chance they got since they don't really see each other because of Leon's cross country job but Sora also liked it when he got the house all to himself. "So what happened in school today?"

"Oh nothing really boring classes and work…" Sora trailed off thinking about Roxas whom he met today.

"And I met this new kid named Roxas who is super smart! You know all of his classes are in the advanced rank?"

"Hm really? Sound smart. I think he should tutor you sometime. Tell me more about him."

"Well his name is Roxas Strife, he's really smart in all his classes like a told you, he's really mean for some reason and he…" Sora trailed off suddenly. Leon eyed him as he put a fresh stack of pancakes on a plate and flooded them with syrup. Sora looked own at his fingers. "H-He…he…never smiles…."

"Never?"

"Never ever Leon.."

"Well, since you just met this kid today why don't you get to know him better? Or how about this?"

"What?"

"Everytime you find out something new about this kid write it down on a list."

And that is how the Roxas list was born.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Roxas that French expert

~ I'll follow you were ever you go. Either though the warm rays of heaven or the cold fires of hell, until I hear the words checkmate ~ Sebastian, black butler/ kuroshitsuji

"Ah the air smells so sweet this morning!" Sora happily shouted and stuck his nose up in the salty sweet air of the morning sea. It was about 10 am and our little Sora was sitting in the sand, the cold water touching his toes and dancing around his ankles. He wore his black and yellow swim trunks to swim in once Riku and Kairi got here. Our little hero sighed and laid his back down on the golden colored sand. The sky was only a dim light blue…just like Roxas's eyes. Sora couldn't help but get hopelessly lost in them and never wanted to get out. But it was sad that he never smiled. Sora wondered why.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted sand splashed him with a bucket full of sea water. He screamed, stood up but was splashed at again by Riku. "C-Cut it out its cold!" The poor little boy cried out and shivered. His two best friends laughed until Sora tackled Riku into the water. You heard the saying time flies by when you're having fun? Well it was true and sooner or later it was 2 pm. "Holy unicorns! I need to go!" Sora shouted and waved goodbye. He raced backed to his house, threw off his swim trunks, dried off his body and threw on his black, yellow, blue and red jumpsuit with his large yellow shoes.

"Hi Leon, Bye Leon!" Sora said and ran down the road to where he had seen Roxas walk down. The sun was high up in the sky by now and it was almost 3pm. "Roxas is gonna kill me!" Sora shouted to himself and raced down the street. Willow way, Sora read put into his mind and raced down to a house where Roxas was leaning on the door way, arms crossed and a sweet in his mouth. "You're late Sora." Was all he said before he opened the door and let his student in. The place wasn't bad at all. In fact, it looked like a mansion inside.

It had completely white walls with big windows and white light blue curtains that matched his eyes. The furniture was sparkling clean along with the white couch that also was clean. "Whoa…" Sora said as he looked around with big blue eyes like a child in a candy store. Roxas rolled his eyes and closed the white and gold door behind them.

"Let's go upstairs to my study to practice your French." Roxas said and bit down on his lollipop. A loud crunch filled the room as they walked up the stairs. Upstairs was way nicer then downstairs Sora had to admit. It was all white with a tad blue here and there. The study was huge. Large bookshelves towered over them and was stacked with large books, small books, thin and fat. The large study desk had only room for one. Roxas shoved him into the chair and set a large French book in front of him.

"You're going to start with basic French for an hour and then we are going to go over the rest." The next few hours wasn't a good one. Sora had no idea of what the French words needed to sound like and Roxas was getting a large headache.

"Ok let's go over it again. How do you say hello in French?"

"Ummmmmmmmm…." A few minutes later Roxas gave out a large sigh and slammed the book closed. He shifted his teaching glasses, adding a glare to it also. Sora gulped. "Your hopeless Sora…you really are…" Sora rubbed the back of his neck. Then Roxas turned to the window behind him and gasped. "She's here!" He shouted and rushed downstairs, Sora running after him. Does he have a girlfriend? My chances are ruined, Sora thought and looked into the backyard where Roxas was. The blond angel was holding up a plate full of bacon and setting it down in front of a large dog with golden fur.

The dog was a large Golden Retriever with hazel eyes and a deep blue ribbon around its neck. He or she was gobbling up the meat like its life depended on it. Roxas just sat down and watched quietly. So did Sora. The dog finished eating and looked up at Roxas with big hazel eyes. The boy laughed and bent down on knee. He pet him or her softly with ease and sighed.

"Oh, Comme quoi se sent-il pour etre la fille plus belle dans cette chambre? Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre au premier regard ou est-ce que je dois repasser?" Roxas said in French and snuggled into the dog's golden fur. Sora blinked and flipped violently though the French book he brought down. "J'ai just reause ceci, mais toi ressemble beaucoup a ma prochaine amie." Roxas went on with his French skills. Man is it illegal to be that good, Sora asked in his head and continued to flip though the French book. The dog barked and licked his cheek, seeming to understand.

"Es-tu perdu? Puisque heaven et un long chemin d'ici. Ah, mom amour, ma belle, je T'ame." Roxas snuggled deeper into the golden coat scratched behind her ears. Roxas suddenly stood up and pulled Sora over to the dog who sniffed his legs. "Belle this is Sora, Sora this is Belle, a stray I have been taking care of." Roxas introduced them to each other. Belle held out a paw, Sora shock it and smiled. "It's really nice to meet you Belle." The dog barked and nuzzled into his hand. Sora pet her softly and scratched behind the ears like how Roxas did. And for the smallest second, a small smile crept up his face but went as quickly as it had come.

"I really do want to keep her in my house with me, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"My brother doesn't allow pets in his house…it's not mine. So I have to respect his wishes if I wish to stay here and not get kicked out," Sora nodded for him to continue. "But around this time of day he's out at his job he had gotten a few days ago… so I told Belle to only come on the weekdays at 3pm." Roxas frowned and pet Belle one more time before he stood up again and picked up the empty plate.

"Adieu mon amour. Until next week." The dog whined and stopped wagging her golden tail. Her ears flattened as she walked slowly to the gates and took one look at them before walking off outside. Roxas sighed and walked back into his white house while Sora followed. The door quietly shut behind them as Roxas moved himself toward the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves.

"It's sad…to know that a stray dog does not have a home where there are kind people who will care for them, feed them and loved them with all of their hearts." Roxas said sadly and washed the plate with a yellow and green sponge. Sora nodded and leaned against the counter, the French book in between his fingers. "What did you say to her anyway," Roxas looked at him. "In French."

"You find out yourself." The blond teen said and pushed him out the door. Sora grunted as he held the French book in his hands and turned around to lock eyes with the angel. Roxas only gave him a short stare and slammed the door in his face. The brunette with spiky hair sighed and started to walk back to angel's way.

When he got home, Leon was sitting on the couch with a bag of popcorn in his hands. His brother looked at him and held up the freshly cooked snack in the heavy air. Sora looked at it, knowing what he was going to say. "Hey Sora," Leon said with a mouthful of popcorn. "You wanna watch a movie with me?" Sora gulped. As much as he wanted to kick off everything, watch a movie with his big brother and stuff popcorn in his mouth he had work to do. Sora looked down at the large French book in his hands and shock his head. Leon raised his eyebrow at him. "No thanks Leon I got some French to do." As Sora walked to his bedroom, Leon chocked on his popcorn and yelled. "WHAT?"

~ 4 painful hours later ~

It was around 12 am in the morning and Sora was still studying. Yes, he wanted to just crash out on the fluffy floor but when he always thought about it, a picture of Roxas flashed in his mind and how his senpai* would be so happy that he had actually studied. So he studied and studied and studied. A bead of hot sweat rolled down his face and onto his even sweatier hands. His pencil was so short that his fingers touched the paper and smeared the words up. Sora groaned and let his pencil drop out of his hands and onto the floor.

"M-Maybe just one break…one…little…tiny…break…" And Sora fall asleep on this dirty floor.

~ Roxas ~

The blond looked at his digital clock again. 12 am. He sighed and turned back to his big fat novel. It was getting to the good part now since he only had 8 chapters left of this huge novel. Roxas scanned the small words on the page and turned it, doing the same thing to the other two. The sweet in his mouth this time was cotton candy flavored and he was twirling it around with his tongue. Then when he had finished the long chapter, he slid a black lace ribbon in it and soft closed it.

"I wonder what that idiot is up to." He thought out loud and leaned back in his black chair. He knew he had sparked his curiosity by not telling him what he had said in French and he knew that Sora would actually try to study. Roxas smirked and headed for bed. He'll just have to wait until Monday morning at Destiny high to really know if he studied or not.

A/N: Senpai is a Japanese word you say to those who are smarter and older than you, if I got that right. And you'll have to wait to know what Roxas said in French. Review please.


End file.
